


but where did the mango?

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, kids be nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: nat wants to play some videos game with trevor. trevor is still afraid of trencil. trencil just wants to read a dang book.





	but where did the mango?

**Author's Note:**

> the mangos are in reference to a discord joke.

“Furry commando are you here?” Nat spoke through her paper cup from a tree. Trevor sat up at the base of the tree. A paper cup smacking at his face at the other end of the string. He grabbed ahold of it and groggily breathed into it. 

“Sup” 

“Wanna go hang out at my place, play some games or something? 

“You know you’re just gonna keep beating me at whatever. I don’t got that button reflexes.” He groaned on. 

“Hm. We don’t need to do a competitive game. Oh and there’s a bird that made a nest under a gutter…” Nat kicked her feet over the branch she was sitting on. 

Trevor looked up and didn’t necessarily hold the cup to his mouth, looking up at her and thinking. “Ghhrrrmmmmm.., Oh hey Wait bee-tee-double-u… does your dad still wanna like. Grind up my spleen or whatever for making flower kid do that whole thing with the microphone and stuff?”

“Ah nah it’s all cool. He’s too uh lame to actually do anything about it. ForTheMostPart. Too posh for that style.”

“What was that last part?!?”

“He’s too posh for it.”

“Oh ok. Sure I’ll go!”

Twenty minutes later the two kids reached the front door of the grand vampiric estate: a shabby little cottage-like house in the neighborhood. 

Nat put her hand on the knob and started to turn it. “Don’t worry. He should still be at his date with uhh… that one guy with the mustache..,”

“J- umm. Jammathan?” Trevor piped up. 

“Yeah that dude” she snapped her fingers on one hand and opened the door with the other. 

“Hello Natalie.” Trencil called up from a seat with a book in his clutch. He smiled sweetly. 

“And Trevor.” His smile bared his fangs.

“HEY OKAY OR MAYBE HES NOT! 

Nat grabbed at Trevor’s wrist and dragged him down the hall at a brisk pace. “Hi dad just gonna chill out with Trevor in my room playing games or such yeah whatever uh huh see ya!” She rambled out in one breath and wheezed out when she shut the bedroom door behind her. She turned to look at Trevor, who was now in almost matching skin tone as the half vampire child besides him. 

“So uhhhh. Wanna choose something now… or like later?” 

Nat tried to lift the atmosphere up a little. 

She nudged his shoulder. 

“Hey.”

Poked his cheek. 

“Earth to Illuminati?”

Waved in front of his face. 

“@xX_sparklewolf1337_Xx”

He shuttered his eyes and turned his head towards her in a wry grin. “Hey wazzup.”

A few moments later when his blood started moving again, he sat down next to her in a beanbag. A farming game was booted up on screen in front of them. “Want to look through the pile of Sunday funnies my dad gave me? “He took an interest in the ones about the fat cat. Saying stuff  _ how he holds the secrets of the universe in his grubby paws.  _ And I’m just all like  _ uh huh yeah cool dad. _ I think mustache dude gave them to him. And then he gave them to me, after cutting out the strips of the cat comics. And now I’m giving them to you… if you want them?” 

Trevor stared blankly at her. Holding a hand to his chin. “Yeah sure. I can make some paper mache masks or claws out of them!” 

Then came a knock on the door. Just a few raps from a knuckle. “Excuse me kids, would any of you care for a snack?”

Nat and Trevor turned to each other before the former faced the direction of the door. “What of?”

“Oh nothing more than a bag of fresh mangos. I can put the effort of cutting them up into a bowl or you can simply just bite them as is.” Trencil called out from the closed door. 

“Uh. We’re fine. We can have them later.”

“Hum. Very well. They will be on the counter.” Trencils footsteps padded away on the creaky floorboards. 

“You think it’s a trap to lure me out and enact his revenge on me with the sweet sweet smell of mangos?” Trevor whispered to Nat. 

“Hey don’t worry he won’t do anything like that. WhenImAround.” 

“You sure?”

“Totally.”

Soon they got absorbed into the world of virtual farming. And punching trees. 

“Oh hey wait the birds!” Nat sat straight up “wanna look at them?”

“Yeah! But uh…” Trevor scratches his cheek, “he’s probably still in the living room. Waiting for an open shot to get me. And then steal my kidney.” 

“ _ Sigh _ . He’s not going to do that. That’s Tim Tams thing. He’s not much of a copycat.”

“More like. CopyBat! Hehehaaaa—“

“Shut up”

“Fair.”

Nat looked around, tapping her chin. “Window. We can get out the window” 

“Nat. That’s crazy. Let’s do it!”

So Jimothan is there, walking up to the house to meet up with Trencil to go out on a date. And he’s watching two kids climb out of a window. Probably just going to check the mail. He continues on his way.

They peered up at the gutters to where a bundle of twigs were arranged with small peeping noises emanating from it. “Oh I didn’t know the eggs already hatched!” Nat spoke as she watched the parent swallows dart back and forth to the nest with bits of food. 

“Maybe they just did?” Trevor grinned widely at the thought. 

Nat gasped in response. She glanced behind him out to the street. “Ah hey I think you’re safe now.” She pointed at Her dad and… that one mustache guy walking together down the sidewalk. “I guess NOW was their date…” 

“Can we get those mangos now?”

“Heck yeah we can!”

And then they ate mangos. They were good mangos. 

  
  
  



End file.
